


Mr. Loverman

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Song Lyrics, based on mr loverman, the song, there's no happy ending tbh i sOWY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: It's three AM, and Mr. Loverman hits a little harder than Will wants it to.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from user mvoonlight:  
> So I've had this idea in my head for the longest time and it's where Nico dies, and Will is singing "Mr. Loverman" by Ricky Montgomery. LAMDIISJS OW it hurts so much.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I genuinely was so excited to see this suggestion; after I heard the song recently, I just wanted to write some Solangelo angst with it, but had no idea how to go about it. I did change up the prompt a little bit, and made it into a bit of a future fic. I hope that’s ok!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Will sat at the dinner table, fiddling with the wine glass in his hand. He was tempted for another glass, but he knew that two was more than enough for himself.

The room felt too quiet suddenly, the silence becoming oppressive. Will grit his teeth, pulling out his phone and opening up his music app. He hit shuffle on his music library, keeping the volume low. As soft vocals floated out of the tinny phone speaker, he felt a lump form in throat at the song.

_ I'm headed straight for the floor _

_ The alcohol served its tour _

_ And it's headed straight for my skin _

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

He was tempted to turn it off immediately. The words already cut deeper than he wanted too. Instead, he just sighed, slumping back in his chair and letting the wine glass settle on the table.

_ I've got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

_ I crack and out I pour _

He felt his lips tremble, his hands tingling with numbness as he stared at the table. 

Suddenly, a voice spoke softly from behind him, “Dad?”

Will chewed his lip, trying to pull himself together long enough to face his daughter ( _ their daughter _ ), but found himself unable. There was a heavy silence, save for the song playing quietly in the background as a pair of arms wrapped around him. His heart broke at the action as he leaned into her arms.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

He wasn’t crying, no; he had used up his tears long ago. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her like any minute she might disappear. They stayed like this silently, taking in each other's presence for as long as they could.

_ Oh, I'm cramping up _

_ I'm cramping up _

_ But you're cracking up _

_ You're cracking up _

“I miss him too,” his daughter spoke up softly. Will forced himself to take a deep breath, facing Bea. His heart twisted painfully at the sight ( _ she looked so much like him _ ). 

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

He managed to bring himself together long enough to lead their oldest to bed. She didn’t want to go to sleep, eyes filled with regret and concern, far too mature for someone her age. After about half an hour, she fell asleep.

He knew he should have tried to get some rest himself. He fidgeted with his phone ( _ the song had long since finished, and yet it played on in his head _ ), trying to gauge if it would be too late to call Kayla or even Hazel. Eventually, he decided it wasn’t worth it to bother them so late. 

_ I've shattered now, I'm spilling out _

_ Upon this linoleum ground. _

He went to the kitchen, eyes on a photo tacked to the side of the fridge. It was a faded polaroid of Nico sitting on the Jackson’s couch, mid laughter as Bea and Michael sat on top of him. The brunette was holding Maisie in his arms, his eyes lit up with a fond admiration.

_ I'm reeling in my brain again _

_ Before it can get back to you _

Despite the dull pain in his chest upon viewing the picture, Will felt a small smile grow on his face. He grabbed the picture and headed back to their empty bed.

_ Oh what am I supposed to do without you? _

He tacked the picture to the lamp on one of the bedsides, rolling over to the right side of the bed. Nico used to insist on staying to the right, nearest to the window. The gentle light filtering in from street lamps and occasional cars used to be a comforting reminder to the other man that he was safe, although he always teased that even without that light, Will was enough of a human night-light to remind him he’s ok.

All alone, Will wondered now who was supposed to make him feel safe.

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover  _

He closed his eyes, vaguely praying that he could wake up the next day with his husband’s arms wrapped lazily around him. That he could spend fifteen minutes dotting the other man’s face and neck with soft kisses until the kids inevitably burst through the door and pulled them out of bed. The last chorus of the song echoed in his head:

_ I'm Mr. Loverman  _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman... _

“... And I miss my lover,” Will whispered, lapsing into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ajskfjdk I will forever consider Nico and Will raising a family, getting a normal life, and dying peacefully of old age as my official headcanon for their future, and writing this just solidified it ;-;
> 
> This is the first time I’ve really written something where the song is actually in the story, so let me know if the format looks good.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
